<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Megaman X: Central Mission by Yosu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714896">Megaman X: Central Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu'>Yosu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(for now) - Freeform, (literally), Alternate Origin Story, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Fan Characters, Fangirls / robot fucker representation, Fish out of Water, Karaoke, Marty spelled as "Merty", Other, Pre-Rockman X1 | Megaman X1, cringe (which is based)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not only are we way past curfew, but apparently there’s a mechnaloid incident happening a couple blocks away.”</p><p>Honey sighed, grabbing her school bag. “That sucks. There’s been a lot of mechnaloid incidents happening recently. Do you think it’ll become a trend?”</p><p>“Hope not.”</p><p>--</p><p>  <i>what if megaman x had catgirls. that'd be pretty fucked up, right?</i></p><p>[ MEGAMAN X x OC FIC, AU ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Worse things have happened over Karaoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>creature lore in endnotes<br/>anyways, this is an OC story ive had for awhile, which is basically just "what if megaman x had cat girls" and yeah, it's cringe and stupid, but i dont rlly care lmao<br/>which yeah this story has a lot of ocs<br/>and also character in different placement (ie, the zeroth unit is composed of the command mission cast + layer from X8)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>“Are you going to sing </span><em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>song </span></em><span>again?” Honey’s childhood friend -- Topaz -- grumbles, sitting down in the karaoke theater, sipping her usual drink she gets -- regular, boring ice water. “Doesn’t it </span><em><span>ever </span></em><span>get boring for you?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey adjusted her ears -- as one was beginning to flop over on her face. “Oh shush, you. It’s a classic.” She paused. “But a guess a non </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maverick Hunter </span>
  </em>
  <span>fan like you wouldn’t understand it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topaz groaned, flattening the girl on her face. “Your fangirlish obsession with a military organization is always charming as ever.” The fish, of course, means that sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat girl bends down, finding </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Song. “Repliforce </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the military organization.” She corrects. “Maverick Hunter is law enforcement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One More Time </span>
  </em>
  <span>was displayed on the screen in the karaoke booth. “Oh, that’s better. You fangirl over a police organization.” Topaz continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but do the police have awesome </span>
  <em>
    <span>laser swords </span>
  </em>
  <span>and even awesome-er </span>
  <em>
    <span>arm cannons?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome-er isn’t a word.” Topaz corrects back. “...But, I guess I stand corrected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey breathed in, watching the words begin to scroll on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbek9o6GSm0">
    <em>
      <span>Kimi ga oshiete afureru kimochi,</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Itsu mo maemuki sonna ikikata ga ii yo ne</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Biru ni katamuku tokai no yuuhi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miagete kyuu ni damattari shite shinpai sa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mune ni egaku yume wo Dare ka ga jama shite mo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Makezu ni iru kagayaki ga suki da yo Da kara--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><h2>
  <span>Megaman X: Central Mission</span>
</h2><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“--One More Time!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was certainly not how X wanted to spend his Friday night. Certainly not working, no less fighting in an uphill battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was currently </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour four </span>
  </em>
  <span>of dealing with a rogue mechnaloid, and so far, five of the fifteen units of Maverick Hunter were out on the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Commanding elite unit -- The Eighteenth (lead and consisted of the commander himself, Sigma).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X’s own 17th unit. The 13th unit (led by Chill Penguin). The 15th unit (led by Vile). And finally, in the utmost importance, the Zeroth unit (led by Ex's best friend, Zero).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with all that fire power, they currently hadn’t even remotely made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dent </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the mechnaloid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, it was attacking in a (thankfully, rather empty) residential district. Which, it was currently being pelted at with bullets from the X’s fellow member of the 17th unit -- Palette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- Predictably, before X could lead the blond reploid a hand -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>well, technically, a buster --</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was knocked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SMELT!” Palette screamed a reploid-specific curse, being thrown across like a metal ragdoll. Normally, Palette was a scientist by trade. But, just for tonight, that was being changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mechnaloid began to set its sight on X now, making him begin to charge his buster.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“--Ano yuuki eeru okuru yo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kitto kanau yo yume de owaranai</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomaranai De ano kimi ni aitai no sa--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God. You even know the movements from the music video.” Topaz sighed, taking a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey snapped her head back, annoyed, lowering her arm -- as she held it out to do the movements of the dance. “...Don’t distract me, Topaz!” She breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“--Omou mama ganbatte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Namida wo kigaetara ato sukoshi da yo chiisai misu ha waraitobashite</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shizunda kimochi keshite kureta yo ne ano toki--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>X’s current strategy to fight the mechnaloid was similar in the safety procedure of </span>
  <em>
    <span>duck and cover. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the mechnaloid was distracted by something -- or </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the subject of Zero’s various attempts to use a dislocated pipe to bash the Mechnaloid’s power gem in, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>met with Zero being flung into a building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the mechnaloid was distracted, X would charge his busted and fire, before hiding under rumble, keeping an eye on Palette, as the girl was trying to repair her now damaged armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rust me!” She snapped. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>busted </span>
  </em>
  <span>busted.” Which was somehow a different state than an item being regularly busted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, X could honestly see. The leg cover that was used to guard the scientist legs could barely latch on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looks… bad.” X responded as empathetic as he could. “Maybe Douglas could fix it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not letting that dolt touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>I make after what he did to the Palette Pellets.” She grumbled. “My babies can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire </span>
  </em>
  <span>properly after what he--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a scream -- no, rather a </span>
  <em>
    <span>squawk -- </span>
  </em>
  <span>rang out, cutting Palette off from her rant about her blaster’s ammunition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RED ALERT!” That was the voice of Chill Penguin. “THE MECHNALOID SWALLOWED ZERO! REFRAIN FROM PIERCING BLOWS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a disappointed grumble that clearly belonged to the commander. Which X would note, was the closest thing to a father to Zero, so it might’ve been out of pseudo-fatherly concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… even so… X doesn’t even want to know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>even happened.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“--Kyou ha watashi ga tonari ni iru yo,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fusaida kokoro doko ka iku made tsukiau kara,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hora namida to egao onaji kisetsu sugite,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wakaru tsumori tokubetsu sa kimi dake da kara- One More Time!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rust me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chill Penguin yelled, after the upteenth attempt at freezing the enemy failed. “There’s no </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopping </span>
  </em>
  <span>this thing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vile -- a purple warbot, who was typically in a ride armor (which was currently a splintered pile of scrap metal, after a certain red hunter tried chucking it at the mechnaloid) groaned. “There has to be!” He yelled. He, then, aimed the cannon strapped to his shoulder towards it. “We just have to brute force our way to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This… really was going to be a long night, was it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“--Kachitotte kimi no ashita,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shinjiteru yo akiramenaide ne!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey kicked her leg up, as currently, she was in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>zone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wasurenaide Saisho kara Mitsumetetai</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimi rashiku Mou ichido</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Subete wo bane ni shite Ima nara dekiru da kara-- One More Time!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“X!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice of the 17th unit acting navigator, Alia, called, pinging in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you still fighting the mechnaloid?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Which, yes, they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea…” X answered, exhausted to the point of liquid reserves in his body would begin to steam. “...Zero is… compromised. When this is over, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>need every medic on staff.” Now, usually, Sigma would be the one relaying this to Alia, but at the moment, Sigma was trying to tear Zero out (and, for the most part, failing).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gotcha.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“--Wasurenaide Saisho kara Mitsumetetai</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimi rashiku Mou ichido</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Subete wo bane ni shite Ima nara dekiru Da kara One More Time!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was, by far, the most hairbrained scheme X has had. He blames his power depleting power reserves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood in front of the mechnaloid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you eat my friend you je--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>should have made a mental note that the mechnaloid had a similar trunk to an elephant, and that it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>already been </span>
  </em>
  <span>firing blasts of oil out like a water pump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, essentially, X was blasted with a hydro pump of oil, and was practically flung across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not his day.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“--Ano yuuki Eeru okuru yo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kitto kanau yo Yume de owaranai</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomaranaide Ano kimi ni Aitai no sa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omou mama Ganbatte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Namida wo kigaetara Ato sukoshi da yo!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Honey was done with her song and Topaz was done with her second glass of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had fun?” Topaz began, standing up. “We should get going, by the way.” She pulled up her mobile device. “Not only are we way past curfew, but apparently there’s a mechnaloid incident happening a couple blocks away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey sighed, grabbing her school bag. “That sucks. There’s been a lot of mechnaloid incidents happening recently. Do you think it’ll become a trend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope not.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, X was suffocating. Being covered with such a thick style oil wasn’t the best thing to be trapped in. And he was hit at such a velocity that currently, an X-shaped gouge lay bare on his face, under the thick layer of oil coating it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How ironic,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oil really was a fickle thing on reploid synthskin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was laid slayed out on the ground, approximately three blocks away from the current incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he was getting around a thousand pings from the current five squads. Mostly, feeble attempts at getting him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A body coated in black oil laid on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No-- not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>body -- clearly, the bumps and indents indicated this was none other than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>maverick hunter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey stood in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she reached for Topaz’ water bottle, and pulled out a handkerchief from her own school bag. Her next decision was to bend down to the incapacitated, trying to figure </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just let him die!” Honey responded. “He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>maverick hunter, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could have been helping someone in </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz.” She began to aim the water bottle at the limp body's face, the handkerchief laying on her thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Honey, it looks dead. Let’s just leave him be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey snapped her head up at Topaz, still bent down to the level of the collapsed hunter. “How can you be so cruel! I wouldn’t leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to die while you were covered in oil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The said cat girl froze when she felt the hunter grip her hand, oil coating the thin layer of yellow fur. A non-verbal confirmation that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, I am indeed alive, please help me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, instinctively, she sprayed the hunter in the face, the black spill of oil slowly dissipating into the lower body, revealing the pale skin of the hunter’s face. Which, terrifying enough, laid a nasty, x-shaped scar that presumably blinded the hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, she sprayed water onto the handkerchief, and cleaned the wound of any residual oil and coolant. She then cleaned the triangular energy crystal embedded in the reploid forehead. After shining and cleaning, it reveals the gem's crystalline and normal vibrant hue (which was, in the case, a cherry red).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T… thank you…” The hunter rasped, before his hand fumbled at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rust, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter lifted up a small, gray spray bottle with a white liquid sparkling in it. Honey presumed that was to deal with the scar. “Please… use this on my face…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey did as she told, reaching over the hunter’s soft body and grabbing the bottle, before spraying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, as the skin slowly pieced back together, looking surreal in the eyes of an organic being like Honey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reploid blinked, revealing he had shimmering, verdant eyes, before standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately grabbed the hands of Honey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!” He said, looking ever so thankful. “I have to go help them, or else I’ll--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey stood, bowed, and presented the handkerchief. “Please take my handkerchief then! You’ll probably need it more than I ever could!” Which was completely, this was the first time in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Honey actually used the rusting thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reploid awkwardly received the yellow handkerchief, now stained in oil, with an equally awkward smile on his face. “Um, thank you?” He looked at the cat girl and Topaz -- worried. “Please get to safety! I don’t know how long this’ll be!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the reploid ran off into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey, of course, swooned. “Aren’t maverick hunters </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighed. “They do such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous </span>
  </em>
  <span>job and receive little-to no thanks…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topaz shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should follow him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!?” Topaz squawked. “Do you understand how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous </span>
  </em>
  <span>that is!? That guy just </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>that we should get to safety!:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey grabbed Topaz’ free hand, the webbing of the other girl's fingers interlocking awkwardly with Honey’s webless-free hand. “Don’t be such a worry wart, Topaz! If we stay far away, we’ll be safe!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When X returned to the scene, there was little progress made -- although, progress is still progress, and the four other unit’s had at least immobilized the mechnaloid. Namely, Chill Penguin </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>froze the legs of the mechnaloid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which… that was it, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“X!” Palette yelled, guns akimbo, as she looked back. “You’re alive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X nodded, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>(immensely) embarrassed about being attacked like that. “With this charge shot, I’ll--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mechnaloid froze in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? What now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>kerchunk </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoed out, as something pierced from the top of the mechnaloid. The metal split and busted open, revealing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6871jG72cJM&amp;ab_channel=gokui467">
    <span>Zero.</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screaming figure of Zero, who had most likely </span>
  <em>
    <span>fought his way through the mechnaloid, </span>
  </em>
  <span>holding out the power core like a trophy. He was also entirely covered in oil, dirt, red coolant, and his normally clean blond hair was matted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, screaming was describing it incorrectly. It was more like an animalistic cry of victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then tumbled out of the mechnaloid, X guessed out of pure exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remaining units went silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, out of all the things X predicted, this was not one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all the ways a hunter could act, the one that burst from the mechnaloid was not something Honey expected to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… that normal? Is that something maverick hunter’s normally </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Topaz asked awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think?” Honey answered in response. “Though I’m kinda bummed, I wish I could’ve seen more action…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the moment, the hunter squads that were dealing with the mechnaloid were now cleaning said mess up. Majority of the clean up crew that warped in were water-based hunters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More excitingly, Honey could </span>
  <em>
    <span>recognize </span>
  </em>
  <span>most of the hunters there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, there was the commander -- Sigma. A majority of the Zeroth Unit was there (Marino, Spider, and a figure she </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Zero), as well as the 17th -- although she couldn’t tell if the unit’s leader was there.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea how dangerous that was!?” Marino, a member of Zero’s unit, yelled. “You could’ve gotten hurt! Or worse, you could’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>died!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X watched as Zero hoarsely and deliriously responded with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah, ok’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X was, at the moment, cleaning off his buster with the handkerchief -- from the civilian that just helped him. It wasn’t large enough to work, but that girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind enough to help him, so he couldn’t just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not use the handkerchief she lent him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palette, again, was trying to fix her armor. “I’m impressed, X, you patched yourself all by yourself.” She congratulated the fellow reploid. “I didn’t take you as the type to work even when blinded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X blushed. “Oh, no, I didn’t do that.” He corrected her. “A civilian found me and helped me. I can’t take the credit for that girl’s kindness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A reploid cackled -- obviously belonging to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vile. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Kyaha! Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to helped by a dumb </span>
  <em>
    <span>civilian.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As always, the purple warbot was mocking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cyan reploid decided to ignore that, as folded up the handkerchief -- now entirely soaked in oil. He hoped that he could return this somehow. Maybe it would be acceptable after three consecutive days of being washed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palette stretched her arms up. “Merty’s here.” She announced. “She’ll probably house you and Zero down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, yes, Merty was here. Merty was a relatively new member of the 17th unit -- whose specialty was aquatic search-and-rescue and sub-specialty was incident clean up. Her pseudo-mermaid appearance was noticeable even to new members of maverick hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her blonde hair cascaded off her back, her body itself was adorned with her seafoam green and white armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved her hand. “Hey X!” She greeted the cyan reploid. “Please stand straight up with Zero, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X did as he was told, helping a delirious Zero up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merty revealed her cannon -- filled with pressurized water -- and fired.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey was in pure shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. God.” She mumbled out. “Oh my god. Oh my god? Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topaz sighed. “What? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fired up </span>
  </em>
  <span>now, truly excited. “Do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>who we just helped, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please keep your voice down, you’ll get into more trouble than we already are in.” Topaz said sternly. “And no, no I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We helped the </span>
  <em>
    <span>father of all reploids!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Honey answered. “The 22nd century’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue Bomber, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the last creation of Dr. Light-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Megaman X, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz! We helped Megaman X! </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Megaman X!” She was, at this point, extremely excited. If she had any hunter from Maverick Hunter that she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fan </span>
  </em>
  <span>of, it’d definitely be X.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down!” Topaz ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I gave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>handkerchief!” She swooned. “Oh my rust -- we’re becoming a part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>history, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at that point that the active Maverick Hunter’s -- including, worse of all, X himself -- became aware of their existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topaz pressed her hands against her face -- her face flushed a bright periwinkle in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside of the Crisis Relief center at Maverick Hunter HQ reminded Honey greatly of an interrogation room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you this would happen. I told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>get in trouble if you didn't keep your voice down.” Topaz grumbled down, her head snuggling resting in her hands -- a clear and obvious sign of second-hand embarrassment. “We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to get suspended. We’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>screwed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m sorry, Topaz.” Honey mumbled out, awkward. “I really should have suppressed my excitement until we got home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topaz sighed, her face somehow more flushed in a shade of light blue. “We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>totally screwed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sit in silence, until a reploid enters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Maverick Hunter, </span></em><span>Honey mentally corrects herself, </span><em><span>you must</span></em> <em><span>treat them with the utmost respect after you embarrassed yourself and Topaz in front of them.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reploid was adorned in pink and red armor -- which overlaid a black bodysuit. The reploid sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Alia, she/her,” The reploid -- Alia -- introduced, “a member of the 17th unit. Sigma assumed you would be more comfortable with someone from that unit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey blushed. “Ahaha, ye- yeah…” She paused. “I- I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry ma’am,” Honey apologized. “I am so, so sincerely sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alia sighed, looking a bit taken aback. “There’s no need to be so apologetic. We only took you in to have you sign a Crisis Relief waver.” The reploid paused. “Essentially, whether you were hurt in the corresponding incident. This isn’t the first time a fan of Maverick Hunter has watched from the sidelines,” She paused, “and won’t be the last,” The female reploid added, clearly agitated on that. “We’ve, however, have had multiple incidents in which a reploid was injured during said actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey felt a wave of relief wash over her. “...Oh, thank god. Topaz and I were worried that we’d get reprimanded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topaz swallowed. “We… aren’t going to get reprimanded, are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alia laughed softly. For a Maverick Hunter, she sure seemed motherly. “Of course! Our job is to protect people, and you two didn’t do anything wrong.” She paused. “...Although, I do see a month worth of teasing getting directed at X after what happened…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey felt her face grow a bright red, embarrassment. “Oh my god… I completely forgot about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stood. “Ms. Alia!” She announced. “You’re in the 17th unit, right? Um, I…” She bowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please send my apologies to X! I’m so eternally sorry for embarrassing him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alia chuckled as Honey sat back down. “...I’m sure he’ll be grateful you apologized.” She responded. “Now, will you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>fill out the Crisis Relief forum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topaz sighed. “...Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks after the ‘incident’ and safe to say, Honey is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>mulling over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, on Friday nights, Honey and Topaz go to a karaoke parlor to sing the heart’s content out. They’ve done this ritual of theirs for a good three years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for the past two weeks, they haven’t gone back for obvious reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, it’s Friday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>mulling over what she’s done. Still embarrassed over embarrassing herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys in her class obsessively coming to her desk to ask what Megaman X is like is pretty cool, though -- after she was obviously noticed in the week prior’s news report. Although, only really in her class has she become a pseudo-celebrity as </span>
  <em>
    <span>the girl who shook Megaman X’s hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once class was done, she began to collect her items, shoving them into her bag. Topaz, of course, was at her desk. Living in the same apartment complex does that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey takes note that X still has her handkerchief. Which, she’s fine with, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you up going to karaoke tonight?” Topaz asks, softly. “I just hope there’s no repeat of… y’know, what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey slumped her face on her desk. “God, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>myself if that happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Topaz, if I ever swoon over a guy in an earshot of him,” Honey began. “And I’m serious about this, if I become that embarrassing again, you have to take care of me.” By </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘take care of’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she means ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>please lock me up somewhere forever.’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topaz sighed. “Don’t be so ridiculous, Honey.” She said, softly. “C’mon, are you going to do the usual, or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exiting the school was as it always was -- normal. As always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>November, and since this was Abel City, so it was a bit chilly. But... it wasn't like that was all too problematic to Honey, who was covered in fur in some places, and Topaz, who was a cold-blooded fish-person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topaz sighed. “It’s so sad the swim team is done for the season.” She bemoaned. “It’d be so nice to swim in this weather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure most people on the swim team would become popsicles if they swam in this weather.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s their own fault for not being aquatic.” Topaz jokes, smirking. Given Topaz’ nature of being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal fish person </span>
  </em>
  <span>(with lungs), she didn’t see a problem with the colder weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey paused as she noticed someone -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>some boy -- </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting at the entrance. Wearing mostly, if not entirely, blue. To add, he had brown hair. And was aimlessly and atonally whistling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse us…” Topaz tilted her head, looking at the boy. “...Are you waiting for someone…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy perked his head. “Oh, uh, yeah…” He then glanced at Honey, holding a yellow handkerchief in one of his hands. “Oh, uh, yeah! You! You’re her!” He announced, looking at Honey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this was a first. Of all the things Honey expected, getting a fanboy because she made an ass of herself was not one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er-- I mean--” He held out the cloth, clearly trying to give it to Honey. “You lent me your handkerchief two weeks ago… here it is.” The boy smiled. “I’m so sorry for not getting this to you sooner, I was so slumped with work that I…” A small, audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>ping </span>
  </em>
  <span>chirped from nowhere. “Gah! I need to get back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that the reploid began to run off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey’s mind was racing at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take luck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She called out. “I mean-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good care!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt her face flushed. “I mean, uh-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please stay safe!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was smooth.” Topaz commented, which did nothing to chill Honey’s nerves going haywire -- she could even feel her tail in between her legs. For a cat girl like herself, that did not mean anything good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was most certainly an interesting conclusion to the previous incident with the maverick hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And by interesting, she means utterly surprising and nerve racking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Which, honestly, wasn’t too bad to be honest.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paper Moon Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>School's been pretty weird as of late, Topaz thinks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What is a Maverick?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One would be unable to obtain a clear response, even if they were to spend their whole life raising this question. That the response is ever-changing may itself be the answer. But, if this trite conjecture has any possibility of being true, then there is one thing you must remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chasing an ever-changing answer is, in a sense, like being in hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Those born from science, robots with a sense of self; machine lifeforms known as “Reploids” coexist with us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are different from normal machines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Capable of thought, judgement and action, they are beings created by and operating on advanced technology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having these capabilities, they are androids who are replicas of humans.)</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Paper Moon Queen (Part 1)</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>School’s been pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one, apparently the basement of the school is </span>
  <em>
    <span>flooded, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which even Topaz can see a problem with that event happening. Even if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>survive in it, her more fleshy and non-fishy classmates may see an issue with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Topaz is thinking about this during the lunch period.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s certainly strange.” Topaz hums to herself, staying near Honey, like she always does. “Don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey sighs -- eating a vague roll of sushi. “It’s probably just a mechanical error,” She adds. “A mechanic should be coming tonight -- or so I’ve heard from some school staff. But haven’t you heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumors </span>
  </em>
  <span>around the school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz rolls her eyes. The one thing she dislikes about Honey, as much as Topaz cares about her, is that the cat girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>gossip. “No, I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Ok, so I heard that </span><em><span>apparently </span></em><span>it’s all caused by a rogue maverick who used to work here, at the school, as a janitor, right?” Honey explains. “And so, the school staff is calling for a </span><em><span>Maverick Hunter </span></em><span>duo</span> <span>to come take it out! Do you wanna know who they requested?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Topaz shrugged. “...No, I do not.” She paused. “This is the first time I’ve heard about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…..” Honey said, sneakily. “...I don’t either,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course you don’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “and so that’s why I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>should stay after school and see them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just do that! We could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspended.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz argued. “Plus, you don’t even know if those rumors are even true. And if they aren’t and we stay after hours, we will </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>get suspended for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey sighed. “Well, I have no hope for my academic future, so I’ll bite the bullet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do not guilt trip me into this.” Topaz sighs. “You know how much I care about your academic future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat girl purred, clearly trying to win Topaz over. “Ah! You could help me study, y’know?” She said, firmly. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have winter exams… actually, we could use that as an alibi as well!” She continued. “What should we study first? I’m pretty bad at History, so we could start on that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz was not going to be roped into another of Honey’s goals to fangirl over reploids. She doesn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>the organization Maverick Hunter, so she won’t be conned into such a hairbrained scheme.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Why was Topaz being roped into this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours in the school’s restroom -- where there aren’t any camera’s to spot Honey or Topaz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Honey was reading her History notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz glanced in the mirror, which hung above Honey, as the catgirl sat upon the archaic porcelain sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blonde dorsal fin was messier than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, with exams coming up, she hasn't been getting enough sleep -- which leads to her not straightening it up in the morning. On that, she had forgotten to tape her arm fins down, which… is uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it was hypothetically more comfortable to set both fins free, since the main vertebrae of the fin wasn’t being pushed down. But that momentary pain was much more preferable than people pulling at the webbing of her fins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Now, Topaz, did Dr. Light work on Roll before or </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>Protoman?” She asks, editing them. “I’m betting after, ‘cause Roll and Megaman share the same serial code.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz sighs. “It’s after. Roll and Megaman were made at the same time.” She corrects. “You can always remember it by knowing Megaman’s real name was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rock, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so he and Roll make </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rock and Roll.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Protoman’s name was really Blues, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know…” Honey pressed the tip of her pen to her lips. “...Like, Rock and Blues. The pun still works there, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pun is on Rock and Roll.” Topaz repeats. “It’s a musical genre, Honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Honey was a bit gullible. Topaz wasn’t sure if that really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the meaning behind the names. Since none of the production notes that were written around Megaman’s creation survived, it’s but it was an easy way for her to remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(This also led to a contentious debate around </span>
  <em>
    <span>Megaman X’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>creator, as many government officials had to argue and figure out the legality of Dr. Light’s final creation.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhhhh…” Honey hummed. “Oh-- I got this question wrong on the quiz recently. The question on whether Dr. Wily made a final creation or not. I answered a pretty basic yes.” She paused. “Buuuut… I got that question wrong. Could you explain that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz sighed. “It was never proven whether or not Dr. Wily made anything before his death.” She paused. “Smelt, it’s a common investigation now. I’m pretty sure there’s an irreverent article on some lost media database about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo… that’s a maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would reckon it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz’ ears twitched, hearing someone… or </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft footsteps. Was… someone else at the school?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that rumor true?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Topaz, on--” Before the catgirl could finish, Topaz covered Honey’s mouth with a hand. “Mmhmghtm!” She muffled, and Topaz could faintly feel the sharpness of the girl’s fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz shushed her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep it down! I heard someone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think it’s a Maverick Hunter, but…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz, then, tried her best to pick on anything -- voices, footsteps, beeps, pings -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure there’s someone here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The shark girl heard, suddenly. It was a low whisper, barely audible to even Topaz. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate for anyone to get hurt, but…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I heard someone, for sure!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another voice whispered back. Topaz stiffened at that, pulling Honey into a stall, and then closing the door -- silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was a girl. I for sure heard a girl around here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The other voice sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should get your processors checked once we’re done with this. You’re hearing voices.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice -- which Topaz could now tell was masculine -- responds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s pretty concerning, man.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m your superior officer, X--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“--Eh, I’ll let it slide. You are my best friend, after all.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, there were more footsteps, indicating they were walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...was...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey pulled Topaz’ hand off her mouth. “Ooooooohh!!” Honey squealed -- silently, surprisingly. “Ohhhh!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Well, that proved one theory. One theory Topaz didn’t want to be true, for one, given how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous </span>
  </em>
  <span>it meant if Honey and Topaz did a stakeout at school. Because, since Topaz and Honey were organic, that meant if the maverick left the basement, the two girls were absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>screwed </span>
  </em>
  <span>if those two Maverick Hunter’s didn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, oh my gossshhh…” Honey said, excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz looked at Honey. “Keep your voice down. We aren’t supposed to be here in the first place, this could compromise the situation for them.” She paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey huffed. “I mean… you’re right…” She paused. “And we can’t tail them, either. I’m pretty sure the one hunter heard us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz’ ear twitched again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I heard a girl’s voice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe it’s a ghost?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>We’re they… having an amicable chat while looking for the maverick?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t joke like that! Ghosts are fake anyways…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The original voice squawked. Of all things Topaz could guess a reploid to be afraid of, ghosts were not one. Then again, Topaz didn’t really have a baseline for expectations for reploids.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then I guess the hand on your shoulder is fake too, huh…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gh- wh-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A sputter, before the two ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey swooned. “Ah, aren’t Maverick Hunters </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sound like teenage boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey sighed. “Well, the youngest Maverick Hunters there </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>around like, what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>13?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think Reploid labor laws are different with the age of working consent.” She explains. “Like, y’know, while X is </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>a 100 years old, he’s still only mentally 14..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fourteen year old boy running a police unit.” Topaz says flatly. “I can see a million problems with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, they’re robots, Topaz.” Honey points out. “Robot’s with cognitive thought, yeah, but like, mentally, they’re older than us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I still think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounding to hire children in a military organization.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicked open, having Topaz’ blood run cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. Oh good </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why was this constantly happening to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She honestly hoped that this ‘running into Maverick Hunters’ wasn’t going to start a trend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” That was the voice of one of the reploid. “...I’m actually starting to think you’re right in thinking someone’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey was surprisingly silent, despite being the one who would fangirl over something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>silent, not even pausing to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see your legs under the stalls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh rust me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz mentally exclaimed, still trying to keep silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, they’re probably…” A muffled whisper. Topaz reckoned it was about a maverick, or something. “Anyways, my name is X. I’m a B-Class Maverick Hunter in the 17th Unit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of Honey’s tail twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the Maverick Hunter they helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...But Topaz couldn’t help but feel nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Those born from experimentation, humans spliced with animals; lifeforms known as “Kemonomimi” coexist with us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are different from normal people. So different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Capable of thought, judgement and elemental exploitation, they are beings created by and operating on science. It’s an inhumane and downright evil way to start a species -- human experimentation is considered a bad thing still -- but in recent years, they have become more on the level of their more human comrades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is collectively considered a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having all these capabilities, they are animals who are like humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those born from the flesh of man, born adjacent to Kemonomimi and Reploids, are still called “humans”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are two subsets: Moon and Sun. Typically, Moon types are mammalian in style -- cats, dogs, birds. While Sun types are aquatic in style -- fish, reptiles, and whales.)</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Topaz is </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nice to you two again.” Was the first sentence out of X’s mouth when Topaz finally left the hiding place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of course, out of all the hunters to be assigned to eliminate the maverick in their school, the one that came just so happened to be the Honey fawns over. And, the other reploid. The blond one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz sighed. “...As to you.” She nodded, dismissively greeting the blue reploid. “...I’ll get this out as quickly as possible for the both of us: I apologize for meeting again like this.” She announced firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” The red one -- Topaz vaguely remembers his name being a number (One? Neo? Something along the lines of that) -- nodded, pointing at Honey. “You’re the girl that helped X. With the handkerchief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey’s tail twitched, blushing. “Aha… I’m surprised and flattered you remembered me…” She stuttered. Topaz was still smug about that incident -- usually giving the cat a somewhat sly </span>
  <em>
    <span>I told her to do something smart and she didn’t  </span>
  </em>
  <span>whenever the incident was brought up by other classmates. “But, um, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry about this, aha…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was worried about the school.” Topaz immediately fibs. “About her friends. Because of the maverick. Honeysuckle is,” Topaz begins, hugging Honey as she uses the other girl's full first name, “a really sweet girl, you see. She just wants to help.” Despite her praise, Topaz’ expression was a rather firm poker face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honeysuckle-Typha Marie </span>
  </em>
  <span>was another choice she could’ve gone for, but Topaz didn’t want to embarrass the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very sweet of you.” Is the only response the red reploid gives, uncomfortable. “But you really shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous. And you two are…” He pauses, examining the two girls. “...Soft squishy flesh bags. It’s not safe for either of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flesh bags?” X repeats. “Zero, that’s rude. You shouldn’t say stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zero. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz feels her body tense up. Her already cold blood went cold. She…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” She said, firmly. There was an impulse to leave the room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Which, of course, she did. Honey was better around reploids, anyways. Topaz just felt horribly </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable </span>
  </em>
  <span>around them, even nicer ones like X or some of the reploids in her own class.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Incident date -- May 23, 20XX</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Incident style -- Maverick attack (Remains found)</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Area location -- Outskirts of Abel City (Located in villa owned by XXXXXXXXX family.)</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Known casualties -- Male head of household (Aged 37) (Τοpáziοs XXXXXXXXX)</span></em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                        Female head of household (Aged 39) (Nicola XXXXXXXXX)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                       Young female child (Aged 7) (Nicols XXXXXXXXX)</span>
  </em>
</p><ul>
<li><em><span>Known survivors -- Young female child (Age 11) (Topaz XXXXXXXXX)</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Assigned unit to case -- Zeroth Unit (Unit leader: Zero)</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Mission status -- Considered a failure by Unit leader (Zeroth unit failed to arrive on time to stop the maverick. Maverick carcass found miles away from location.)</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors are locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors are locked. No matter how much Topaz jostles the door, it won’t open. It’s jammed stuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Topaz could only guess that the cybernetic locks kicked in once the Maverick Hunters entered the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. Just great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Topaz!” Honey called, running out the restroom, alerting Topaz. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I was fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Honey could finish, the power shut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was… the maverick doing that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey blinked, adjusting to the darkness. Topaz guessed it was simply the catgirl adjusting her vision to see in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Cats as a species can't see fine detail or rich color, but have a superior ability to see in the dark because of the high number of rods in their retina that are sensitive to dim light. This was the same for cat Kemonomimi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz can vaguely remember when Honey was a child and being borderline color blind, caused mostly by the rods in her retina.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz was arguably similar in this aspect, being a half-shark. A natural sharks' eyes are equipped with a layer of mirrored crystals behind the retina, letting them see in both low light and murky waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Thankfully, if Topaz did have to go into much darker and deeper water, her lure would emerge from her dorsal fin. Not like she’d ever actually do that, sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Being a hybrid mix of an Isonade shark and an Anglerfish is quite the hassle.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two alright?” One of the reploids called. “Um, pretty sure you noticed but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The power went out.” The red one -- who’s voice is noticeable deeper than the blue one -- finished. He, unlike his blue compatriot, stayed outside the room, arms crossed. “And we’re locked in, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says. As if he can’t just use the arm cannon he’s equipped with and blast the windows. Topaz, expectedly, cringed at the thought of the reploid being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lazy </span>
  </em>
  <span>in not being reactive in a situation like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed her hand from the knob. “...Can’t you just shoot open the windows? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a gun with you.” Topaz comments, staring at the red reploid. “It seems pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>to not do that.” She adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know? The windows are just </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>magnetically charged here, meaning it repels plasma.” Honey explains. “And what exactly are buster shots usually composed of? Plasma.” She pauses. “I’m pretty sure it was done as a safety measure for maverick incidents. Y’know, to prevent,” The cat girl then looks at the hunters, then at Topaz, before whispering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A school shooting.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz shuddered. That… was darker than what she expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcibly, she pulled out the lure that was slicked back to her dorsal fin. While it was primarily used for seeing undersea, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be used on the surface in darker locations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jingling the small, yellow node on the end of the stem, it began to emanate a bioluminescent glow. While not much, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice to have a pseudo-flashlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue one (</span>
  <em>
    <span>X, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Y? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was something like that. All math terms sounded the same to Topaz) -- smiled. “Ah! I didn’t know sharks could do that. That’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz sighed, pulling Honey along to stay near the two boys. While Topaz wasn’t a fan of reploids, it was a stupid decision to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Maverick Hunters’ when there was a maverick in the vicinity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It seems there’s no way for escape at the moment.” Topaz says firmly. “I’m sure it’s because of the maverick.” X and Zero looked awkward at the mention of both concepts. “...I’m assuming that it’s messing with the power reserves in the basement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How nostalgic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz sarcastically thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to lose everything because of the incompetence of reploids. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“In emergency situations like this, I’m sure I’m supposed to…” X mumbles, pressing the ‘ear cups’ -- Topaz guessed that the ‘ear cups’ acted as a headphone set. “Alia! Please come in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alia. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz mentally repeats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the name of the navigator that helped us in Crisis Relief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...She was actually sort of nice, despite being a Reploid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alia--” X paused, adjusting his hands to signal another navigator response. “17th and Zeroth Unit leaders are signaling for emergency backup! HQ, please respond!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the only response that rang out was radio static. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...They aren’t responding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was… the signal being blocked? That was the only way Topaz could logically explain that sort of response, unless the Maverick Hunters HQ was being attacked. Which was highly unlikely, as that would lead to an all out war due to the HQ’s location being in the heart of Abel City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But could a maverick be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>strong to mess with the electricity and the radio waves? Despite both being bad situations, Topaz preferred the hypothetical of the strong maverick to a possible war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...With all of that, Topaz was very concerned at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed when school wasn’t so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The opening monologue about mavericks and reploids is actually an excerpt from the novel <i>Rockman X: Irregular Report</i>. Which, as a title suggests, is a Megaman X light novel based on the first game. It's a pretty interesting read, since it's takes after the Iwamoto manga storyline (which is also pretty good).</p><p>Secondly, Topaz's backstory may seem a bit unclear, but essentially, her family was killed in a maverick attack that MH was unable to stop. So, after said incident, she has a grudge against reploid. Maybe she'll get better at that.</p><p>Anyways, here's the first arc of Central Mission: Paper Moon Queen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paper Moon Queen (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was not how this mission should be going, Zero reckons. When there are civilians in the area, </span>
  <em>
    <span>typically </span>
  </em>
  <span>the first response is to contact HQ and send them to a safer location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just Zero’s luck that not only is the electronic lock for the school in function, but the signal’s jammed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Zero didn’t know if there was any way to handle this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Does he just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fight? Maybe X could somehow disable the maverick remotely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smelt. Zero didn’t know what the maverick even </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked like, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for all he knew, he maverick wasn’t even a mechnaloid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if Cinnamon was brought along, she could figure something out.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And there’s no way for the lock to be disabled?” X asks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The catgirl -- Honey, if Zero remembered her name correctly -- shook her head. “Nope. Although, since it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>timed </span>
  </em>
  <span>lock, you could--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just wait for the timer to unlock the doors. Will just have to make do.” Zero groans, uncrossing his arms. “You two would know where the basement is, right? Since you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>go </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fish girl blinks, almost looking more surprised than X, who is just looking at Zero in shock. The cat girl, in contrast to both, is excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! Um…!” Honey chirps. “Topaz and I have never gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>down </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the basement, but…” She pauses. “...I have some friends who have and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat girl goes into a semi ramble about how to get to the basement. From the snippets Zero can pick out, in a specific corner in the first floor that leads to a door set that leads into a staircase that allows access to the basement area of the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girls are weird. At least girls around </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>age</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--And that’s how you get to the basement!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X gently smiles, like he always does when interacting with a human. “Thank you so much!” He thanks, despite the fact all the cat girl did was essentially just ramble. “I promise you, you two won’t get hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fish girl gives an unresponsive look. Out of the two girls, she seems the more emotionally closed off one. She sighed, the glow of her lure illuminating her face. “...I’ll just bring you two to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, as she said, led the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zero doesn’t really talk to civilians. Not that he hates them -- he doesn’t hold a contempt towards them like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vile </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spark Mandrill -- </span>
  </em>
  <span>he simply has no idea how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to them. X is better with that in that regard, as the blue hunter used to loiter around bookstores like a lost puppy before joining Maverick Hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Honey begins, looking up at him. “What’s the Commander like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero shrugs. “He’s… nice?” It’s somewhat hard to answer, for Zero. Despite the Commander practically raising Zero, Zero can’t really describe what the guy is like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Then again, it’s not like Zero can really remember his ‘childhood’, but it’s not like reploids really </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>childhoods.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Commander’s doesn’t really have a life outside of Maverick Hunter.” Zero admits. “He’s a workaholic. I’m pretty sure if Cinnamon didn’t make him leave on occasion, the Commander would just stay at HQ 24/7.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz glances back, clearly confused. “...Cinnamon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cinnamon.” Zero repeats. “She…” He tries to recall the rest of the story, as it was told to him. “She was also produced in the warehouse I was in.” He then neglects to bring up the fact that the warehouse was completely abandoned, and that the two reploids were </span>
  <em>
    <span>found</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s…” Topaz turns her head away. “...That’s sweet. She’s like your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero doesn’t really respond to that. Not that he’s trying to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dismissive </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat girl gives a giddy expression, as Zero notes the growing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>dampness </span>
  </em>
  <span>as they near the farthest most corner of the school. “Oh! I always wanted to ask this, what’s it like leading the Zeroth unit? It must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so cool </span>
  </em>
  <span>leading covert missions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… fine?” Zero, again, awkwardly answers. To him, being a maverick hunter isn’t any different than being a barista or a librarian. It’s just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>job, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so hearing and seeing the idolization of it is… odd, in his opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Zero’s only </span>
  <em>
    <span>known </span>
  </em>
  <span>life as being a maverick hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Unfortunately, he’s been slightly stereotyped by fellow Maverick Hunters as the ‘hunter who really likes fighting’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But funnily enough, Zero doesn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>fighting. He only does it because he has to.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not something I really think about.” He pauses. “X gets the more interesting jobs with his unit, since the 17th is basically the </span>
  <em>
    <span>science team.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The 17th has a pretty interesting history, now that Zero thinks about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Originally, the 17th was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elite 17th, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was composed of the best and most capable maverick hunters -- however, after an influx of more support based roles, it was relabelled and reformed into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Science and Therapeutic Research Unit </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elite 18th and 19th </span>
  </em>
  <span>were formed in its stead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Of course, this didn’t stop the 17th unit from having capable Maverick Hunters, such as Pallette and X.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pallette would cut your ponytail off if she heard you call the unit that.” X joked, before glancing at Honey. “...Pallette is a member of my unit. She's more defensive about it than anyone, and she doesn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>lead</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” He gently explained to the catgirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Topaz stopped. Zero didn’t even notice that they neared a simple, metal door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Faculty and Staff allowed only after this point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Unlike the rest of the school, this doesn’t use an electronic lock.” Topaz explained, revealing a thin and black bobby pin from her skirt pocket. “It uses a standard issued, 20th century styled lock. However, since we don’t have a key…” She then began picking the lock. “...We’ll have to use less than legal methods of entry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t arrest us for breaking and entering!” Honey cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero almost corrects the girl, but refrains because it might sound too cruel to the girl. Still, Maverick Hunter doesn’t handle organic law breaking -- rather, maverick incidents, as the name suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, members in lowering ranks do handle rather simple police procedurals. Regardless Zero’s rank is above C, so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Done.” The fish girl announced, as the door swung open. Zero felt a shiver in his core, noting the thin layer of water on the floor. The tiled floor gleaned in a wet shine, which was… honestly, a tad concerning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero reminded himself that he shouldn’t be this shaken up about such a small, nothing mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...At least, that was the most he could do to calm his wires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Thank you so much!” X congratulated. “Where did you learn such a skill?” Of course, X’s curiosity has led him to learn the world's oldest criminal act. “Oh, um, tell me later, we have to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz (the fish girl) is silent in response, as Zero expected. Unlike her feline friend, Topaz seems to be the more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mature </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the two? The girl was quite obviously more refined in her way of dress and styling of her hair, compared to long tumbleweed of hair that belonged to Honey. Of course, Zero couldn’t really judge the cat girl on that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(At least, Zero assumed that the yellow and blue… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ponytail </span>
  </em>
  <span>was hair. It was just… weirdly styled hair, right?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It’s fine.” Topaz replies curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they entered after that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Topaz' surname is Tsuburaya, after the creator of Godzilla (Eiji Tsuburaya)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Honey and Topaz are both "kemonomimi" (or, funny animal people), but with a twist. Topaz is a humanized shark-squid-mermaid person (she has a general mix of sea creatures) and Honey is a carbuncle cat (she has a ruby on her forehead).<br/>Their existence in story is simple as: during the gap between MMC and MMX, humans began experimenting on animals, made the funny animal people (aka, "kemonomimi"), they gained human rights.</p><p>More lore will be sprinkled throughout the fic -- such as kemonomimi culture, other species subgroups, etc and etc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>